


Июнь за дверью шкафа

by alllegory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Рёв драконов вспарывает небо с вышитыми на нём звёздами и тонким серпом луны. На месте пореза небо висит неопрятными клочками, а сумасшедшие звёзды стремительно падают вниз. И Панси весело, как никогда, Панси задыхается смехом, с её губ срываются желания — фальшивые, ненастоящие — небо, что седое, равнодушное английское, что живое румынское, никогда не исполняло её мечты, так пусть не выполняет и эти.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Июнь за дверью шкафа

Панси не вспоминает. Ни родителей — неспешная игра на пианино и застывший взгляд мамы, вечный запах табака, пропитавший отца насквозь, и известие о его смерти. Тело им так и не выдали. Панси до крови закусывает губу — не вспоминать. Ни детство — в детстве у неё июнь путался в волосах и солнечными зайчиками щекотал ладони. Ни юность — шелест страниц и капризное апрельское небо в глазах Драко. Ни войну. Особенно войну — лимон на языке, хриплый от страха голос и дыхание смерти в затылок.

Воспоминания приходят сами, пробираются боггартами, мягкими, почти неслышными шагами в ранее цветные сны. Воспоминаний-ридикулусов осталось мало, слишком мало, остальные потускнели и осели в голове лёгкой ржавой пылью. А боггартов в голове всё больше, и Панси всё больше хочется кричать: до сорванных связок, до боли в горле, до полного опустошения. Сил же хватает только на бесконечный мёртвый шёпот, повторяющий бесполезное заклинание в пустоту. Внизу мама играет на пианино, одну мелодию — уже сотый раз; в открытом окне мелькает падающая звезда — Панси загадывает желание.

Ничего не меняется: по утрам — по-прежнему в Министерство, в памяти длинная вереница равнодушных лиц чиновников с одинаковыми безразличными глазами пополняется новыми, ещё более равнодушными, на руках каменным грузом документы — с подписями и без, тело отца всё так же в Азкабане. Панси выходит из Министерства и не смотрит по сторонам — собственное бессилие выводит из себя.

Впечатавшись в незадачливого прохожего, она не извиняется, а, крепко вцепившись в его рубашку, тихо роняет:

— Помоги.

И только потом поднимает глаза: рыжие волосы, карие глаза, раздражающая россыпь веснушек. Уизли. Панси не жалеет: через несколько дней она стоит у могилы отца — не в Азкабане. Оставляет трубку, табак и исписанные нотами листы. Мама похоронена рядом. В доме не замолкает пианино, боггарты перестали посещать только сны, Ридикулус не действует. И когда Панси осознаёт себя в кольце тёплых рук, она совершенно не удивляется.

Закат неровно выложен киноварью. Через кривые просветы между камнями пока ещё пробиваются догорающие лучи солнца. Панси ждёт — ночь совсем скоро закрасит прозрачные акварельные краски дня чёрной тушью. Точно после последнего мазка рёв драконов вспарывает небо с вышитыми на нём звёздами и тонким серпом луны. На месте пореза небо висит неопрятными клочками, а сумасшедшие звёзды стремительно падают вниз. И Панси весело, как никогда, Панси задыхается смехом, с её губ срываются желания — фальшивые, ненастоящие. Небо — что седое, равнодушное английское, что живое румынское — никогда не исполняло её мечты, так пусть не выполняет и эти. Миражи гарантий и призрачное спокойствие, но так Панси легче.

Она избавилась от кошмаров — они замечательно горят в медном пламени драконов, целующем холодные ладони. На абстрактный рисунок ожогов Панси не обращает внимания, как и на тихий шелест первого месяца лета, запертого в шкафу. Июнь раньше — румянцем на щеках, радостью в глазах, согревающей волной по плечам, синонимом счастья на языке. И он ей больше не идёт.

Боггарты не возвращаются, даже когда драконов нет поблизости, ведь у Чарли — огненные колёса в карих глазах, жгучие искры веснушек на лице, голос — треск поленьев в костре, и у губ вкус кайенского перца. Панси рядом с ним горит, в нём горит. А на плечах у неё — зябкий март. Изъеденный молью июнь отдан драконьему пламени за ненадобностью.


End file.
